As more and more content becomes available over the Internet, exceedingly large numbers of users go to the web for all types of resources. For example, users may access the Internet for sources of entertainment, consumption of news items or other information, as well as for retrieving information associated with tourism and/or travel. Additionally, large numbers of users may rely on the review of web content for making decisions about items to purchase, places to visit, and/or activities in which to participate. As such, users have become accustomed to rating and/or reviewing items to help others make such decisions. However, such concepts may provide challenges for at least service providers that manage such content.